Cell adherence on substrate surfaces, particularly surfaces used for cell-culture such as glass or plastic, is necessary in many instances for the study of cells in furthering applications such as tissue engineering, biosensors, etc. Cell patterning, i.e. placing cells in discrete portions of a surface, has been provided by photolithography. Although the technology of photolithography is very highly developed, it presents several disadvantages. Photolithography presents harsh conditions which can destroy the cells themselves. Clean-room facilities and other complex equipment are also required and such facilities and equipment are not readily accessible to most biologists. Photolithography is not amenable to controlling the molecular properties of a surface required for many sophisticated cell-biological experiments. In addition, photolithography modifies a surface only at the beginning of an experiment. Once cells are deposited, photolithography cannot be used to make further surface modifications.
Laminar flow (FLO) patterning involves surface modification via laminar flow of adjacent fluid streams with low Reynolds numbers. FLO patterning is restricted to simple patterning and thus is useful for patterning the environment of a cell and for cell labeling. This technique, however, is not suited for patterning the shape and size of the cells.
Accordingly, there is a need to pattern cells in a facile manner while subjecting the cells to relatively mild conditions.